7 Count, Strike 6
by ChEsHiRe81
Summary: No matter what it took, she would not fail them now. She had reunited them with the Brave One in safe warm arms. Now Ruby wondered if her decisions would cost both her mothers, her aunts and everyone else everything. Was she what would save them or sentence them. (dive in to part VI of 7 Turns)
1. Chapter 1

**Underestimate Me, I Dare You (3 AM)**

Every drip of sweat from her shivering nearly freezing frame wasn't aiding to her senses so damn disoriented. Every jolt she felt from the burns at her bare torso were disrupting all of the nerves in her body. She'd woken up to her own screams to the threats of so many at the hands of those she knew those she worked with even those she lived with. She opened her eyes to nonstop films even of the ones where kryptonians had attacked her. Then seeing as her mind was taken over by Non, a fellow kryptonian and the battle between her and her sister. Then the films would suddenly stop screens would flash in three blinding lights to flick off leaving her in darkness as yet another surge of electrical current was forced through her driving yet another scream from her cold frigid cracked lips.

She knew she'd taken these courses before. She'd handled being interrogated being captured and forced the techniques being used on her now. Whomever had her didn't need to know that. But in a twenty below zero box listening to her own screams even being electrocuted every single time she shut her eyes drove her closer and closer to bending. She'd bend but like hell she would give in or break.

She had just caught her breath when she heard a heavy hiss looking up trying to see what sounded to her like vents when she felt the slight tingle on her lips then that texture on her tongue and when she realized what they were filling the room with she started thrashing only for the volume to increase the screens to flick back on and another current to be sent through her. She fought it she bit her lip by how hard her teeth were chattering howling out as her vision began to slip struggling against what was being done to her. She shut her eyes waited for the current to stop feeling the burning through her body focusing how she'd been shown to. When she found that centered state she opened her eyes and looked forward in fury.

"Come in here and _face me_ or are you nothing but a coward!" She snarled clenching her jaw preparing to be electrocuted for her fiery tenacity. "Your light shows and circuits won't get me to talk." She wouldn't let these bastards drive her to madness even when she felt her thoughts clouding knowing it was the drug being pumped into the room. "Will youa chemical when..can jusss...tep in here take tomee favece? Cow..ar...dulllly! Cow...ca...dar….cr...d...dur...tok.." She shook her head hard but it didn't stop clouding up knowing if this kept up she'd be delusional if not worse. The noises grew louder the screams grew louder and she found her own screams matching those in the speakers blasting this nightmare. Every image around her began to blur.

She didn't even see whom stepped out from the corner walking right up to her bringing a gloved hand behind her head clenching fingers in her hair yanking her head back and to the side. Brown orbs were so unfocused unable to fathom when a stick was shoved between her teeth to be secured around her head. With one snap of fingers the nozzles were turned as ice cold water went through the two hoses connected to the jars the captive's feet were in.

"You asked for this when you denied your knowledge of the invasion of your unit." That voice was so loud and she found herself whimpering because it hurt her ears. "You must understand your failure to the human race." The shadow of a statue over her went away and when it left her lights flashed again only for a current to strike at the sides of her body then two strikes at her ankles and the scream she unleashed she knew would send her into the blackness possibly for good. The fight had been drained from her and even as cold water was splashed on her while the currents still ran through her body it left nothing of the fierce agent and Director she had once been. She prayed to every god including Rao that someone would find her and soon.

She'd been surprised the little spitfire hadn't broken already. But this was why she was the number two of some monster of the rock of Mars for so long. It didn't matter this prisoner was no different. When the woman's head lulled to the side and she stepped back she made her way to the panel to enter what would give her that exit to leave the fool in her seated hell.

"Colonel! Ma'am! MA'AM AHHHHH!" Guns were firing screams were heard and she punched in the code again being deafened by the earpiece in her ear. She didn't get to it soon enough as a hot powerful blast struck her forcing her across the room as her back was fired into the far wall hearing the most gruesome of cracks launching a horrid course of pains up and down her spine.

She heard the hard drop of a body stepping through firing the blood red heat vision at the vents burning them enough to melt the metal flying up blowing a powerful gust of ice over them lowering back down in front of whom was restrained. She kicked away the prods easily using her head vision on both jars bending down to carefully rip the objects away firing at the metal straps to release the feet and ankles. She did the same for the four straps on both legs growling as she snapped the straps on the wounded one's waist and cross belts tossing them away. She carefully blasted all the restraining bars and belts on the arms slipping her arms around her body gently cradling her enough to adjust so she was carrying her bridal style walking right out of the hideous hell.

It was tempting to walk back in there and use her still burning reds on the monster that did what she did to whom she came to rescue. It was all too easy to do that. But…

"I will honor her code. I will not kill." She didn't care the darkness that reigned in her voice. It could stay there for now. It was the blood of her mother's own ghost that proved exactly what she could do. But still she checked every heartbeat around her. No one's had stopped. She'd honored Supergirl's code. She would have an opportunity to get revenge. Now was not that time..

* * *

"Any luck?" Arias was feeling better after a couple hours under the lamps but now Sam was with Kara as they paced hoping to pick up the young Arias' tempo. Still they were left with nothing.

"Okay.." Both kryptonians, the Major and Detective along with Hamilton watched as Lena and Susan walked in supplying hopefully good news.

"Is it Ruby?"

"It is Alex?" Kara and Sam asked.

"The DEO is now officially closed. Everyone is out. Those that hadn't passed we handed over to various…. _other_ authorities." Lena explained. "Any news on my niece or on Danvers?"

"Yes." Everyone jumped backing up as Ruby flew in holding her aunt. "She needs...she's in bad shape."

"Oh my god Alex." Amelia ran over as did Lena and Lucy. "What did they…"

"A cold box. Currents. Waterboarding. Flashbulbs. Auditory and violent visuals. Torture techniques." Ruby explained her orbs still glowing red by the anger she felt. She gently set the Director down on the couch. "She's dehydrated. Her body temperatures are fluctuating. Run a tox screen." She mentioned as the doctor patted her on the shoulder. "I might have used one of your new suits Aunt Lena. Sorry."

"You are gonna make an amazing doctor one day Ruby." Amelia smiled then returned to tending to Alex's torn up body. "Lena...can you start an IV?" A nod and she looked to the young Arias. "How much do you know about.." Ruby walked over after cleaning up in haste grabbing a set of gloves to step to Hamilton's side.

"Want me to tell you I could already graduate Med School or want me to do something." Her eyes returned to the warm hazel greens they normally held.

"I want you to record everything you saw and heard on that paper. I want you to draw a layout of the room and do you know what voltage they were using?" Ruby nodded going to work on writing down all she knew. She used her fingers motioning to the number and Amelia shuttered. "Jesus."

"I think that they weren't trying to stop her heart. They lowered her body temperature and used heated tips on the prods. The toxins will probably come back with something like a nerve gas and a hallucinogen. I smelled something else. Something I definitely didn't recognize." Ruby handed the layout she drew, with far more detail than most architects could put into blueprints, over to Lucy.

"Damn kid." Lane showed the drawing to the others. No one noticed whom was backing away quietly ready to fly out when one voice barked out.

"SUPERGIRL!" Ruby shouted stopping the now suited up hero from taking off as she lowered her feet back onto the ground. "Don't be that. Don't be what I didn't, what I couldn't be." She walked over to her aunt placing a gentle hand on the side of Kara's head. "Don't be her."

"Okay." Kara nodded with tears welling up in her eyes. "Who hurt her Ruby." A heavy sigh along with a burning set of red orbs showed her exactly how close her niece had come to doing exactly what she was about to go do. "Who."

"Haley." Ruby growled hearing other growls around the room. "I've got proof."

"How?" The teen tossed Lane her phone. Lucy's eyes widened. "You recorded this?"

"I was in the center before they were even aware of my presence. I recorded what the feeds were showing. There's what you need. There is also a recording of her calling the president where the control board was. Apparently she thought it both stupid and wise to be on a video chat with him." Ruby tossed Lucy two cases that Maggie luckily caught. "Two flash drives. Not everyone trusts her obviously."

"Did they know...did they see you?" Kara was worried about her life being in danger. It was bad enough that her own was constantly at that point. Ruby shook her head.

"I kept the face mask on. I kept the full gear on. I just sorta...melted the eyes of the shade so I could work with my heat vision. One thing I noticed was that most of the dungeon down there had flecks of kryptonite. You and my mom wouldn't have been able to handle it. I did what I needed to."

"R...u…" Everyone's eyes flicked to their injured party. Ruby stepped even closer removing one of the gloves quickly to slide her hand into Danvers' own.

"That's it...you don't have to open them _Brave One_." She spoke softly against her ear kissing the side of her head letting her know she was safe finally. " _ **Rruh Voi**_." It was as if those simple words had her finally relaxing and with a soft mouthed _yes_ the greatest warrior of all set down her armor to let others fight for her. Ruby looked over at Amelia and when their eyes met the doc took what she could from one gaze.

"Thank you Ruby. We've got it. Aaron and David are going to come over with a couple of my trusted staff when we move her to the hospital." Hamilton nodded to the Luthor whom was quickly on the phone for a private transfer request. "We've got her."

"I'll be back." She barely spoke ready to leave when not one but two kryptonians blocked her path. "Mom.."

"You didn't want me going Ruby. I need to know why you want to go now." She watched her niece look directly in her eyes seeing the troubling emotions swirling in them. "You can't hurt.."

"I'm not. I promise. Mom I promise. Please...please stay with her. She needs you both. _**Nahn Zheh Raogrhys**_." She didn't even offer them a chance to breathe in the words she spoke taking off as the tears escaped her eyes shutting them relying on her other senses to lead her in the direction she was seeking. She knew that the one she saw as a mom too was in the safest of hands. Ruby picked up speed soaring away into the darkened sky grateful that the sun hadn't risen yet. It gave her time to cool off to understand just how close she'd come to breaking the code. How close...so close..

* * *

Far from the city she quickly felt the second presence turning her head some nodding as they flew down to the top of Mount Whitney landing softly on the highest peak providing them both such a breathtaking view even in the crisp shade of night. "Did you know I wished to talk to you?"

" _ **Epol Doi Ninah.**_ " The Red Daughter came closer raising her arm to point to where two creatures of the wild fought for the right to live. Ruby was about to fly down but she knew this was a lesson. She would stand down and observe. "See it?"

" _ **Zhi**_." Her vision crystal clear she watched the bigger fiercer animal win the battle. She saw it for what it was, a teaching of survival. " _ **Bim Pil. Bim Phazd Fah Tov Kigr**_." Ruby hadn't even realized her eyes began to burn the darkest of reds. "Strike down the weak."

"No. Strike that whom you make weak. You are _**Epol Dovrrosh.**_ " She was pleased this youth of the shade of Krypton would know to come to her and watching the blood fires burn like they were brought her the greatest of dark pride that she was embracing what the other part of her and the remains of the dark kryptonian could not. "You are that. You are the young darkness. You are _power_. _**Chadhrahzh**_. Now..tell your _**Threhk Aiahv**_ why you seek me out."

"Distaste." Ruby embraced that which she originally feared, that which this blood aunt's presence brought out in her. At first she growled the word but when her muscles relaxed and she flexed her power without needing to force it she let the burns of blood remain smiling as if cleverly understanding why she came to her blood aunt. "I want prey to know of what we can do. She...she harmed our _Brave One_ and must pay. Death is too easy. I…"

"Say it _**Epol Dovrrosh**_." Ruby felt hands on her shoulders easily sensing how much power the one behind her held. "Say it."

"I want…" She would not deny what her thoughts portrayed. "I want her to suffer. I want...I want her alive…" Ruby took a deep breath and remembered the other language her blood aunt knew. "Shall I speak in what you know best?" She felt a squeeze on her shoulders in confirmation. Taking another deep breath she shut her eyes for a moment gathering the proper words. " _ **Я хочу, чтобы ее страдания длились долго. Смерть слишком легка. Это выход из труса. Я хочу, чтобы ВСЕ знали, что их ошибка вредит нашему Храброму.**_ " She opened her glowing eyes no longer of blood reds. They were near black. "Make them pay for harming our _Brave One._ Make them pay. Death...death is a coward's way out for them."

"As you wish young darkness." The powerful rush of the cold wind was nothing compared to the sinister laughter that echoed the range leaving Ruby shaking still upon the peak. She clenched her fists. Had she done the right thing? Were her hands clean here or...or were they just as tainted in the blood of enemies she had seen inflict the tortures they did upon her other mom..

It was time she talked to someone whom understood her better than anyone else. She would head back home to meditate. She needed to see her again. She needed answers no one else could give. She needed to know if all she was now was that young darkness her blood aunt had called her. Had she already been swallowed into that rage and hate? Rao help her. Rao save her dark soul before….before there was _nothing left to save._..


	2. Chapter 2

**Subsequent Hesitance (6 AM)**

"Oh...coffee. The gift of the gods." Two narrow gazes shifted her direction. "Don't give me those looks. I need this nutrient to survive." Alex dared both her ex and current girlfriend to challenge her on the mug she held in her hand but rested in her lap. She wasn't ready to talk about what had happened to her. She couldn't. She just couldn't.

"Keep it up and I will tell them about the bag from krispy kreme you pouted at your sister for." Lena walked in to check on the charts with Amelia. "Oops. Was that out loud?" The glares she got were enough to murder someone. "Remember one of them has not only heat but x-ray vision."

"How the hell did...Kara. You guilt tripped Little Danvers for sweets?" Sawyer never thought she'd see the day that Danvers turned the tables on the blonde for all the times Kara had used her signature puppy face on her. "I'm impressed."

"Don't let her teach Ruby that." Alex looked toward the door with concern. "Is my sister still out there watching her?"

"Alright Director." Hamilton spoke sternly with a sigh from her boss and a snicker from Vasquez in the corner. "Face it up." She grumbled and did as the doc requested. "Don't even try that look on me. Your sister is better at it and I'm even immune to hers." Alex's jaw dropped.

"Excuse me." Arias announced as she stood up to walk out of the room. She needed to check on her daughter walking down the hall. She'd noticed the change in Ruby's demeanor when she'd returned with a wounded Danvers in her arms. How she'd found her when not even her or Kara could had so many questions stirring within her thoughts. That could wait though. "How long has she been like that?" Sam asked walking over to her sister of krypton whom held focused ceruleans on her daughter. She looked that way too seeing Ruby on the deck in a meditative state with legs under her hands upright on her knees. Her head was back her eyes shut.

"Ever since she'd returned." Kara spoke quietly knowing that if her niece wanted to she would be able to hear them just fine. "I think I know where she went." Sam looked at her.

"How can you tell.."

"She keeps bouncing back and forth between kryptonese and russian in the most hushed of whispers." Arias was about to speak but Kara put a finger over her lips and one over her own. "Just watch." Sam nodded as their eyes landed on her daughter once more..

* * *

Between the softest of breaths she put her head back on Rose's shoulder loving this serenity between them and the vibrant land they stood on. She knew eventually she had to go back.

" _ **Khuh Dhoia, Skye-Ariea. Kulahn Khahp.**_ " The young Zor-El spoke with so much love and compassion it nearly made Ruby cry all over again. Arms around her body grew stronger as Rose was attempting to be that for her.

"I asked...I asked _**Khuh Aiahv**_ the _**Gagiahr Inah**_ for vengeance." She felt the weight of her brutal decision questioning her own morals for what she'd said to the Red Daughter. Her dark aunt. "Is she...does she.."

"You know that is not something I _can_ answer _**Khuh Zhao.**_ " Ruby sighed her hands coming up to the arms around her waist hanging on for fear of their separation once more. "It is time once more." She let those arms go turning to meet the warmth of nothing but love in those beautiful blues.

" _ **Rruhsh Kryp Nim Chahvat**_." Ruby promised to be bonded once more. That would be one promise she would keep for all of her existence. Their foreheads touched as both leaned in for that soft kiss when she felt herself pulled back..

* * *

"Ruby?" She tightened above her eyes from that one word. "Ruby?" Was that her name spoken? "Ruby."

"Mom…" She finally responded back as she opened her eyes seeing both her mother and aunt knelt down looking at her with concern. "What is it? Is Rose alright? Is _**Khuh Dhoia Khyzhaol**_ safe?"

"Ruby." Kara's eyes rested on her niece's wrist. "Where did you.." Sam's eyes slid down to where her sister of Krypton had her gaze focused on gasping.

"That's a…"

"Kryptonian Bonding Bracelet." Both women spoke in pure disbelief. Ruby shut her eyes then pointed inside hearing a giggle from the the cradle little Rose lay in. She lowered her arm smiling.

"She needs her mom Aunt Kara. She needs that bond only you two share." Kara reluctantly stood nodding to walk in. Sam however was now sitting across from her daughter. Ruby opened her eyes looking into her mother's own. "I can't explain right now."

"You saw that darker Kara didn't you." The teen couldn't hide the facial shifts of her expressions at all with that stern sentence thrown at her. "Did you?"

"She's not going to kill her. She won't kill any of them."

"What do you mean _them_?" Both Arias turned as Alex approached slowly with a slight wobble in her weak legs. Sam instantly flew over aiding her girlfriend to where Danvers was determined to head to. "What happened Ruby." The young Arias sighed as the woman was carefully lowered to the deck where she sat still. Sam sat down beside her prepared to catch her if Alex lost her balance even off her feet. "Please tell me Rubes." An eyebrow quirked up. There had been only three other times she'd called her by what her mom did frequently.

"Okay." She sighed and began to explain everything that happened reaching out when she needed to take her other mom's hand in a comforting supportive gesture. Ruby was aware of everyone that had come out to listen. Yet on their faces there not one look of judgement but instead of understanding by her actions. A few mentioned their own urges for revenge but knew right now that wasn't what Alex needed to hear. They could plot out their payback later..

* * *

" _Everything is in place Sir. Should we act?_ "

"No." The man spoke in an undertone not once giving away whom he was by the adjustment of the sound of his voice.

" _Surveillance has indicated there are more than one Sir._ " His lips curled up in nothing but sinister intent. " _We have changed out the rounds you wished us to use Sir. There is nothing left of the base they held the woman at Sir. It looks like an atomic bomb went off there._ "

"Interesting. Have the drone cameras at the gates been eradicated as well?"

" _It doesn't look like it Sir._ " He released a rich ominous chuckle from deep within his throat.

"Get me that footage. Stay at your posts and do not engage until I give the order."

" _Yes Sir. I will make sure that is sent to you immediately._ "

"I want it in the next sixty minutes." He ended the call and broke out into a course of psychotic laughter. "Dear sister….your loyalties are greatly misplaced. That will change soon." He continued to fill his underground laboratory with the echoed laughter remaining in the dark. For now..

* * *

Kara couldn't help but clench her fists so tightly she was almost certain blood was soaking her fingers. Watching that footage hearing her sister scream in pain and rage had her own fueling more and more. She knew exactly where the older Arias had flown off to. One mention of what Alex referred to as Kara's _Anger Management_ center and Sam had left the room when her sister had passed out from exhaustion and other pains.

" _Don't_." Sam snarled as she fired her heat vision at another ripped up jet from crashed test planes, tanks and subs. There were other vehicles there too but to Supergirl whom needed an outlet every now and then it was a place to unleash all that fury. The woman's snarled warning didn't stop her from coming closer as she watched Sam fly at one of the tanks driving her fists one after another punching away crunching the thing like it was nothing but a soda can.

"Feel that?" Kara decided to use her own rage to taunt the woman whose head turned on a dime. "Is that the only thing you can hit?" Her eyes locked on Sam's whom flew down landing hard enough to shake the ground of the Nth metal enforced abandoned aircraft hangar. "Is that all you've got?"

" _ **Kao Ahv Guhloghvrr Iahron Khap Zor-El.**_ " Sam warned again her fists clenched as tight as she'd seen Kara's before. Before she realized it they were walking in circles which she stopped shaking her head. "Kara."

"I fought Reign." She knew what that would do and when Kara saw Sam grit her teeth she pushed harder. "Are you scared you aren't as strong as she was?" That had done it and with a loud roar she watched Arias fly at her attempting to throw her fist but Kara was ready. The moment Sam's fist came at her she grabbed that arm swinging her around letting go using both hands to push her back. It only made the brunette angrier as she turned back around only to rush at her again swinging her other fist when Kara ducked coming back up behind her to grab her by her other arm swinging it around which brought Arias right down onto her back on the floor.

"Arggggg!" Sam's train of thought had her back on her feet as she opened and closed her fists a few times snarling getting back into a fighting stance.

"Your wind up leaves you open for a counter attack." Kara spoke much calmer remembering her own sister's words when they fought for the first time under kryptonite emitters. "Again."

"You'll regret that.." She rushed at Kara again but every single punch met air until one hard knee to her stomach had her stumbling back only for them to circle again. What was this woman up to.. She flew at her this time swinging her body forward as she attempted to kick at Kara's head but her calf was caught with both of Supergirl's hands as she was slammed back to the ground.

"You are relying on your strength Samantha, without technique." She was determined to teach Arias even if it was by force how Alex had done to her. "When facing a superior opponent you need to use their _strength_ against them. Now...again!" Kara watched as Sam came at her like she had hoped she would but this time Arias caught on making this a fair fight now as each of them dodged the other's punches and kicks only for the fight to ensue in a way that they were both taking out their unchained unlocked aggressions. Anger savagely dug its powerful claws into them both and the fury of regret for not finding Alex for not being strong enough to protect her to save her made both their heat visions unleash at each other.

This was no longer about learning to fight. This was rage that they shouldn't be giving in to but they screamed at each other at themselves continuing to release their fire and fury as if trying to defeat one another while struggling with their own demons from the failures both felt at letting Alex down. Tears were running down their faces and they both knew they were draining themselves by what they were doing.

"STOP!" Ruby yelled flying towards them as Maggie and Lucy helped Alex to walk with Lena running in after her niece. "STOP!" She screamed again watching as both kryptonians fell to their knees their eyes no longer glowing only to fall forward collapsing facedown on the floor. "NO!"

"Sam! Kara!" Alex stumbled forward without the aid of both Sawyer and Lane dropping to her own knees as Lena did the same. Ruby had rolled them carefully both over with her eyes enlarging seeing the blood from her aunt's and her mother's noses. "Shit…"

"What happened?" Lucy and Maggie asked at the same time bending down seeing how pale both women looked.

"They solar flared." Alex forced out of her mouth with gazes of confusion flung at her. All except one."

"They blew out their powers didn't they?" Lena asked with Danvers nodding. "Shit."

"We need to get them under your sun lamps Lena. Pronto." Alex told her.

"Let's get them in the vehicles!" Lucy yelled with Susan and Aaron's team running over.

Kara had sure picked one hell of a time to train the Director's girlfriend. She'd yell at her later when she knew they were both awake and fully charged. Right now they needed to get them all someplace safe.

"Got another hideout?"

"Yeah. Thanks for catching the drones Lane." Lena said as two stretchers were rolled over. "Captain Remzi...let's get them in and I'll tell you where we're going. Vasquez call your girl and get a hold of Nia." The sooner they were where no other being could find them the better..


	3. Chapter 3

**Sudden Scrutiny (2 PM)**

She didn't waste even a moment pointing to a couple of tanning beds at the corner of the massive living room getting the look of both confusion and curiosity from the former Director of the DEO now her _own_ company's Director that they could work out the details for and title later. She slid to her desk dragging her fingers along the edge punching in the code sliding forward to have her fingerprints scanned which turned on the lamps for the two unconscious kryptonians. Ruby walked to her side whistling as Lena's focus turned to her.

"Remind me to have you enhance one of those with your security measures later." The young Arias held a good point so she nodded to her with their eyes following Alex whom stepped closer looking from her sister to her girlfriend.

"How long do they have to be under them?" It was a logical question which even Lena didn't take lightly with how they all were feeling.

"I'd say three hours. I built them after the World Killer incident. I didn't want us to be without Supergirl...just in case." Danvers turned around as their eyes met. Alex walked back over placing a hand on the desk the other resting on her hip where her alien gun was holstered. Emeralds flicked down studying the stance to slip back up into a set of emotional eyes.

"Not long ago you had made kryptonite." Lena was about to interject but Alex held her hand up now off her gun to rest on the desk as she leaned forward some. "Not long ago you accused her of having a God complex." Danvers sighed and her gaze softened. "Not long ago you were risking your own life to save her, to stop those that attacked her from doing more damage to her. Hell you were risking everything to save even me. Then you found ways to extract the poisons from her body. Not long ago you two were holding onto each other with everything of yourselves for the other. Not long ago your lips met my sister's own." Alex looked back sighing to return her attention to whom had little tears streaking down her face. "Not long ago you gave me an offer….. _Boss_." She smiled making Lena chuckle wiping her face. "Thank you."

"Like hell I'm gonna let anyone in this entire universe hurt her or any of you again. Alex.." Lena took a deep breath holding it for a moment looking up shutting her eyes bringing her hand to the side again typing in yet another code to push her fingers over the scanners. Now with Lucy and Maggie, Nia and Ruby, Susan and Amelia all around the table of a desk a panel slid back which brought a grouped gasp. "She's my whole world Alex."

"That's…" She was stunned by what she was seeing. Two long in-scripted etched and Celtic woven metal bands that looked like they were titanium and two colored golds lay on two small jewelry platforms. "Those are…" Alex studied the two stones that rested in the center, one of sapphire and one of emerald cut in the form of a yin and yang.

"I almost lost her... _we_ almost lost her when she went flying off with Mon-El to Argo. You have no idea how happy I was when she returned to CATCO. To me." Lena explained doing her best not to cry when everyone was looking to her and to what was before them. "I went into the room with her mother's AI. I asked everything I could. I figured since she's always been torn between two worlds that I'd give her both. I hope I made the ring the right size."

It was Alex's turn to cry as she looked up at the woman whom did love her sister with every single fiber of her being. "If I didn't it's something I can fix with time."

"This.." Danvers was completely floored. She'd never expected something like this. But Lena wasn't done. She lifted the one ring revealing another. "You made.."

"One ring to ask for her hand. One ring to slip over her finger when I give the vows I...I've yet to write. Then these. One...one to bind her to me and me to her.." Lena lifted up the bracelet as another rested underneath. "The funny thing is I found myself making the bracelets for some reason after your sister had promised to always be there for me. I never thought about them being bonding bracelets. I hadn't even known whom she really was. I made them after Sam and her cleared my name when I was trying to drink myself to death thinking I poisoned those kids. I know this sounds dumb but I couldn't make one for your mom Ruby."

"I understand." Ruby lifted her hand where it had been resting at her side so everyone could see an outline of a bracelet that was far more visible to them now. "I can't explain this right now but know it's with reason. None of you should be able to see it but judging by your looks you can. You are meant to. Please accept I have one and leave it at that." She looked up at her aunt. "When you do finally take that step Aunt Lena... _know_ you will be in the right place when it happens."

"What do you mean?" Lena didn't quite get this cryptic speech of her niece's. Ruby just smiled and stepped back to walk over to the sun beds where her mother and aunt rested.

"Put them away." Ruby said softly looking over her shoulder as she knelt down to sit in a meditative pose.

" _Excuse me_.." Alex cleared her throat getting everyone else's attention while the teen just smirked listening. Danvers leaned closer to lock eyes with a gulping Lena. "Should I give you the.." Sawyer slapped a hand over her ex's mouth. The Director growled glaring at her.

"Oh pipe it Danvers." Maggie removed her hand to turn and face Lena head on with their bodies inches from each other now. Sawyer narrowed her eyes putting her hands on her hips. "I've learned _ten_ different ways to torture someone with my index finger. Six of them Danvers taught me." The CEO swallowed hard. "I might not be bedding her sister anymore.." Maggie had Lena backing up as she moved closer. "...but….Little Danvers is _my_ Little sister Danvers. So...one hair on her head plucked away or even the slightest scratch...and there won't be a place that you can hide away at that I won't find you."

"Uh...Sawyer.." Alex was ready to save her future sister in law when Maggie smiled with her signature dimples and slapped her hands together giving Lena a huge grin. "Give her that proposal of a lifetime Little Luthor. I'm expecting bragging rights." The detective stepped away looking all over with not just Lena ready to fall over from Sawyer's turnaround. "Where's the grub LL? I'm starving!"

"I...give me a few to recover from that." Lena stated.

"Hey Mags? Where did you learn four more?" Alex went over to talk to her ex whom was scoping out the cabinets until her eyes went wide.

"GIRL SCOUT COOKIES!" That one announcement had everyone jumping so high when the rather high pitched shout hit them. Neither were aware of two sets of eyes that had opened from the nearly painful ear piercing announcement.

"Thin mints?" Sam asked.

"I wants a cookie!" Kara yelled alerting the band of entrepreneurs.

"I can has a cookie?" Arias looked at them with big eyes.

"Is it...can it be cookie time please?" Kara gave a pure puppy dog set of eyes and smile. They all facepalmed.

"I'm confiscating her computer to delete the cheezburger site and pictures I swear. But really? Leave it to one mention of food to wake up flipper and free willy." Alex shook her head with everyone laughing except one whiny Danvers.

"I'm NOT a fat orca Alex!"

"I think I remember that move! Didn't Michael Jackson have that tearjerker song at the end of it?" The brunette asked the blonde.

"At least I'm not a playful dolphin." Kara snickered back and they all turned to watch the showdown. "Has she taught you to fetch a ball yet?"

"How hard do you blow?" Sam smirked causing both Kara and Lena to bury their red faces in their hands.

"Do you whistle or click to my sister?" Arias glared at the grinning blonde.

"I will cuff you when you are practically human to the fridge and eat potstickers in front of you." It was Supergirl's turn to glare.

"I...give me a few...I'll think of a comeback."

"Not in this lifetime." Neither were aware of everyone snatching a thin mint or two quietly watching the show.

"Hey! That's my line!"

"You knnnnow...cookies never tasted better." Maggie smiled until two sets of eyes locked onto her and she gulped holding out the package looking down seeing it empty. She backed away slowly. "I think I'll get some more."

"Good idea." Both kryptonians said at the same time as Ruby had to sit down from how hard she was laughing as everyone else had to find something to hold onto with how much they were cracking up. This was definitely something they all needed right now. Especially to ring in a brand new year that was just hours away from beginning. _Together_. As family..

* * *

A set of black ops entered the desolate command center noticing all screens smashed every deck and computer destroyed along with a giant stone barrel still releasing smoke from no doubt explosive charges. Their guns raised just in case while two men entered with one holding his gloved hand up motioning everyone to keep their aim while the other growled at the site. One of an all too familiar face with the other masked to hide his identity.

"Where the hell is everyone? This is supposed to be _MY_ unit! _MY_ DEO! They were supposed to answer to _ME_!"

"Mister...pres..i…" Guns flung to the side aiming at home was practically crawling in her body covered in ash and injuries that littered it. "...Bake...er…" The man ran forward waving his hand to get the guns off her.

"Where the _hell_ is my medical staff here! I want ANSWERS do you... _understand_ me?"

"You will have them. Get her out of here and back to my lab. Send my teams to aid in her wounds. She is going to need actual doctors so call Joseph and Kean to assist." The man in the black mask with glowing green engravings that were of kryptonian runes said looking around with his darker green eyes studying the damages. "I want to know if there is anything left here that is useful. Get the president out of here. If he is seen anywhere near here this could ruin his polls and _our_ plans.."

"Mr. President, Sir...this way." Three escorted him down the steps to the underground garage as the masked leader snapped his fingers pointing to certain areas as he walked through and directly to where Agent Danvers' lab had been once, at least according to the blueprints he'd had stolen for his own personal wishes. It was a shame she couldn't have been persuaded to join their side. Hell, he would have loved to bed that stunning soldier pissed off when he found out she was into the female breed. But thanks to his dear older sister, whom had left him plenty of rather useful Intel along with formulas and testing trials she'd done on herself, that could all change once he got his greedy little claws into the beautiful Alexandra Danvers.

A sudden slur of cursing in two languages that he knew of had a few of them looking to their hips and radios. " _Boss? Boss...all the vehicles that are in one piece are gone. Everything else is destroyed. Do you read me?_ " He sighed tapping the piece in his ear.

"Then escort his ass to one of ours. Surely you remember where the tunnel is that your pathetic ass drove through. Right?"

" _Ye...yes Boss. Sorry Boss._ "

"Just get him out. That's all that matters." He shook his head but smiled to put his head back laughing loudly with all heads turning his direction. "Film the damage. Film it then have the other footage we've got edited. We can blame this all on the rejected red and blue mutt. This will be absolutely wonderful to have the media mongols post all over the news. Then we can put it all over the glorious World Wide Web. Finish up finding everything you can. I am going back to a lab that is only still standing from four rickety walls." He continued to laugh as he left his men to continue their searches. When he was finally gone one soldier covered his piece as the others did.

"How he got out of the loony bin I'll never know." A couple of them chuckled.

"Remember though, he broke us all out of our prison sentences. Hey! Hey guys! I think I found something and daaaaamn no wonder he wants a piece of that."

"She's the boss of this place?"

"Yeah. Damn I'm jealous." They all watched a little footage of the Director as one of them whistled the tech over. "We've got something."

"Shove off. I need my case." He held out his hand as his suitcase was brought over. "I'll address this. All of you go do whatever he wants you to do. This might take some time.."

"Well.." One looked at his watch. "It's five now. Chop chop." They were pushed away quickly with some of them laughing still. They did have a job to do but it didn't mean they couldn't crack jokes to pass the time. They'd already reprogrammed forty soldiers from several branches of the military to their cause. Not to mention the fifty or so that were broken out of prisons, solitary confinements and mental institutions that had been recruited. Now, with thirty of the remaining DEO they worked into their plans, there was no way those that quit or were shipped off would be let off the hook. Their Boss would make every single one of them wish for death or to sign along the dotted line for their complete and unyielding loyalty to the brand new Cadmus. They already had a new name for the DEO... _Direct Extinction Operations._ That's whom would protect and defend the human citizens of Earth.

He chuckled as sipped his iced coffee after taking his mask off while pulling the vehicle out the parking lot to head into the tunnel. He would be the new Director now and his first order of business would be _termination_..


	4. Chapter 4

**More Than A Memory (10 PM)**

"Oh you shoulda seen her face! It was priceless!" They all laughed while refilling fancy crystal glasses with either champagne, wine or martinelli's on Lena's nicely spacious U shaped couch setup. Sam traded Lucy bowls so she could feast on some homemade chex mix while she handed over the butter garlic and cheese drizzled popcorn then the salt shaker too. Alex was sharing something better than snacks even though some of the delicious pops were being thrown at her face. "Oh come on Kar! I mean I had to get rid of it just to keep you from destroying everything in your path to go hide in the bedroom.." Alex laughed holding up a pillow watching as the pieces fell into her lap instead which she reached out for one of the disposable bowls setting down smiling when what was aimed at her fell into it. "Can you throw some of the mix next? Oh...and the peanuts."

"I will melt your face.." Kara grumbled huffing feeling something smack the side of her head lightly but hard enough. Her ceruleans glanced down with her jaw dropping. "That's a…"

"I have to thank the Aunt that spoils me for getting me the whole new line of nerf. Hehe ammo included." Ruby snickered clicking the bar back to prepare her next round. "Now whooooo next."

"Hey Kar." Sam whistled pointing to the left slightly with Kara pointing to the right. Lucy and Maggie were munching on chex mix when the detective heard the pop and then a round hitting her head too. Sawyer narrowed her eyes slowly turning her head seeing her niece smirking pulling back the bar on the top of the toy which shifted to the next round.

"Ohhhh kid...this means war."

"Only if you can catch.." Ruby felt two taps at her sides quirking an eyebrow looking from left to right seeing both her mom and aunt holding up guns smiling. "Hmmm…" She glanced down at the floor where both foam bullets fell.

"Alright. If this is gonna go down, you three gotta dull down some. Fair?" Lucy announced after chewing up a rye piece standing up. The kryptonians nodded. "Now...who has something to even the odds here." Both Lena and Alex pointed at each other and Danvers motioned her future sis in law to follow. When they came back they had tossed bracelets to the three of them whom nodded and put them on. They all heard a giggle from the crib in the corner and clapping dropping their jaws as little Rose was hovering above the bed. "Wha…"

"Little One?" Kara spoke softly but firm enough hearing more giggles but watching her daughter lowered back down. "Are we hungry or are we.." _Pop._ She flung her head to the side where her niece held up her nerf gun clicking the cocker of the gun back releasing it as it turned the wheel to load the next round. She looked at the crib hearing the clapping. "This is called ganging up." She mumbled with Lena now clapping. Kara turned her gaze on her girlfriend watching Sam throw her a gun too but this one was much bigger. She widened her eyes.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Hand it over Little Luthor." Me wants...me _liiiiikes_!" Alex was practically salivating at the lips as she started walking to the woman whom tossed her the toy. "Oooooo it has…" Lena didn't even try to keep it handing it over to a drooling Director still glaring at her.

"The name Danvers."

"It's got a ringtone that I can't delete at the moment sorry. Ooooooo so pretty."

"Catch!" Ruby tossed two dart belts Danvers way but Maggie caught them.

"Hey! That's _my_ ammo." Alex glared with her ex giving her a set of signature dimples as she saw another gun thrown their way which the detective gladly accepted. "Share."

"That's what _she_ said." Sawyer snickered getting a couple of quieter chuckles. She was about to hand the second belt over until she saw what came apart. "Oooooo it has a detachable tripod.."

"Screw that! It's got ooooo I love dis one." Alex was still salivating. "Figured out how to load it yet?"

"Hold on. I'm still wiping my own mouth Danvers." Maggie retorted pointing to where the scope was and where the belt loaded. Their gazes met. "What?"

"I can has?" Alex pointed to the other belt the woman had yet to give up to her. Maggie gave it up and she squealed catching a few interesting gazes their direction. They had both easily become too oblivious to everything else too wrapped up in their new toys. It was a good thing too as Lena patted Lucy's arm motioning for her to follow. Meanwhile Sam and Kara were plotting hidey spots while Ruby smiled stepping away seeing the Evader model snatching the still sealed box up along with two smaller boxes of clips running to the other room to assemble her new light up toy.

"Daaaaaang this Vulcan is fancy." Sawyer whistled.

"Dude Mags...three darts per second." Alex smiled like a kid in a candy store. "Did I already mention I'm in love?"

"We've carried on a professional relationship but I am already thinking to myself _my precioooouuuus…_ "

Lane now understood why the two gun ho idiots were drooling. She certainly was when their new boss introduced her to another of the nerf family. Her eyes were all over every little bit of the Elite series. This Rhino was a stud. Lena had a second one too as both were loading up the dual drums after they'd put their tripods on the bottom of each of their guns. They secured them to the sides of the arsenal then nodded as they came side to side just as Ruby snuck over with a fully assembled Modulus smiling when she flicked the lights off. "Hey!"

"Hey! She needs the lights...oh. That works." Kara noticed the glowing stars above her daughter's crib seeing a small red glow over the bed and a noise cancellation pair on Rose's head poking her head up at exactly the wrong time. Suddenly music came on and without even realizing it the whole room became an absolute war zone.

"CANNON FODDER!" Several yelled with round after round fired all over the spacious living room.

"Hold! Hold! HOLD!" Lena yelled standing up suddenly with arms up. Everyone ceased fire for a moment. "Let's get the glasses and bottles away where they won't be broken thank you." Lucy and Ruby helped keeping their toys hidden from other views. Granted their critical hits had attracted attention when they caught sight of something glowing. "Wait...wait like two more minutes alright? Ya know some help from the rest of you trigger happy people would be nice." No one moved which had both the young Arias and Major laughing.

"Some people are born this way." Lane countered.

"What..trigger happy?" Ruby asked.

"No hmm hmm locked and loaded." Lucy snickered with a couple people sighing shaking their heads. "Just say..in'.." Lane saw Sawyer smirking blowing on the end of the barrel for show. "See if I load any…" Ruby slapped a hand over her mouth before Lucy could continue her words.

"Bad enough I heard the thumping of the headboard slapping the wall with my two moms okay?" Sam and Alex blushed profusely. "Hey! Aren't we at war?" Ruby smiled and dove back to her hiding spot with Lena and Lucy rolling to their own after running back over with the war recommencing. "FIRE!" Everyone was grateful even little Rose's hearing had been dulled. The little one didn't need to hear every bit of firing and profanity flying everywhere..

* * *

"Boss?" He lifted his head up with his mask on turning it to look behind him. The man gulped and slowly trudged into the laboratory slowly. "I know you um...wanted to know when um.."

"It's called speaking. Bark." He had no time for this idiot's ridiculous attempts at sentences sighing setting down the tweezers slipping the test tube back into the tray with the others. He snatched up a long corkscrew twisted instrument spinning around holding it up. "Bark." The man's eyes had gone as wide as saucers.

"You uh….it's almost.." He pointed to the clock swallowing down his fear or least trying to.

"Get." He snarled with the pest jumping running out. He set the tool down walking over to the door shutting it securing the locks. "Well….hmmmm...perhaps I can take a break for a moment." He reached over retrieving his phone removing the back to pop the battery out and sim card setting them down on a tray removing his gloves putting on a new pair snatching up a charged new battery and formatted sim card slipping them into the device securing the back again turning it on.

While he waited for it to load up he attached two micro chipped strips of tape over the back setting it down going to pour himself a glass of a liquor that once he and his dear little sister had snuck out of the house on a New Years Eve to drink attempting to avoid the wrath of Mother. It was almost fitting he was about to drink it again. He had hoped she would have received his gift by now. Who knew. He could hope though. One alerted bing and he grabbed both the bottle and tumbler walking to his table slipping onto the stool getting comfortable once more.

He discarded yet another set of gloves into the container that when dropped in would melt away all remnants of residue on them from his hands along with all fingerprints as well. He then removed the mask from his face setting it carefully down typing in his four codes with the stylus unlocking his phone going to the number keypad. He took a sip from his glass smacking his lips at the wonderful taste waiting for the line to pick up placing the device on speaker grumbling at what came up. He'd forgotten how many security features he'd put on his devices.

" _You are wishing to call Luthor, Lena. Is this correct?"_ He sighed. Technology these days.

"Yes you pathetic robot. Call." He took another sip listening for the dial tone to come up and when it did his evil grin grew as his dangerous kryptonite green colored eyes gleamed..

* * *

"We're not worthy...weeeee're not worthy.." Both Sam and Kara were bowing down to Lena and Lucy whom were high fiving laughing.

"They had the Elite Rhino. We only had the Vulcans." Alex grumbled while Maggie was trying her best to sneak off with one of theirs. "Hey!"

"Hold it right there." Ruby had her gun right at the back of her aunt's head. Sawyer let go and put her hands behind her head. "I thought so."

"That is called Arias owned _2.0._ " Kara stated only to hear her sister snicker.

"Now here I thought Miss SuperCorp owned _your_ ass Kar."

"Well does that mean I can just take back what I got from Lance for you then?" Alex glared with Kara smiling only for her big sister to tackle her. "Hey! I'm injured!"

"Last time I checked the only thing bruised was your ego."

"Boom! Oh this is too fun." Maggie laughed tugging on a gummy worm holding out the bag for others. Ruby accepted no longer standing with an aim plopping down to take some. Lena snatched up her phone not recognizing the number snapping her fingers grateful that her girlfriend knew what she was looking for.

"This is Officer Kieran, how may I help you." Kara tossed her the case and she slid her phone into it flicking the device to speaker. "Hello?" Everyone went silent all gathered around her not expecting what sounded like someone's deranged lunatic laugh on the other end. Lena had a baaaaaad feeling about this and the more and more she listened she felt cold shivers run down her spine.

" _Now now dear sister. Here I was calling to make sure you got the ninety six bottle of Le Bleuke I got you. Did you?_ " Lena was grateful she wasn't holding her phone or she would have dropped it by now. Her entire frame was shaking when she sat back down with hands reaching out but she brushed them off. " _Did you?_ "

"What address did you send it to." Trying to remain calm and collected was growing far more difficult with the passing seconds.

" _Certainly not to Luthor Corp. Not happy about the name adjustment you made_."

"I had to. No one would have taken me seriously if I had…"

" _If someone doesn't listen, you handle them the same way Mother and I have taught you to. You shouldn't have to change for the feeble minded Sister._ " His whistling the way he did when they were kids were making her even more nervous. " _Tell your...Big Brother if you received the gift or no._ "

"No." Lena brushed away the touches of comfort again standing up snatching up the device even in her shaking hands.

" _See now was that so hard? I just wanted to get you a little something that you should know all too well. You remember right? The first time we snuck out to celebrate the new year? The first drink you ever had?_ " Lena put her head back willing herself not to start crying.

"I remember Lex." His whistling had her bringing her head back down opening her eyes again. "I'm sorry."

" _You know we don't use names. Ever."_

"I remember. I didn't get it."

" _Then allow me to send it to your office at that media company you own now. It will be late and I'm sure you aren't there tonight. I'm sure you are where that sickening symbol of false hope is. Am I right?_ "

"I won't be intimidated by you Alexander." Lena snarled.

" _I said no names. See, now what happens next is your own fault dear Sister. You do know the rules. I suggest you choose the face, being that you will only be given one, that you will keep from an agony worse than death. I will allot you one life to save. One. If that one life is anything that isn't of this Earth, I will collect them all. Chose wisely. Oh and Sister….Happy New Years.._."

* * *

The line went dead the phone dropped harshly to the floor but no one's eyes were on the device. They were all on her. Alex jumped up and ran across the room to her duffel bag snatching up the small case running back over popping the clips off flicking on the tank securing the chamber to her belt pulling Lena back to her and placing the oxygen mask over her face.

"Breathe. I need you to breathe Lena." She spoke as soft as she could motioning for Lucy to grab her kit and nodding to Maggie to grab gloves. "Deep breaths. There you go." Alex pulled the woman down to one of the sofa sections sitting beside her looking over at Ruby. "Grab Rose." The teen nodded jumping up rushing over to the crib. She looked at her girlfriend. "I need you to text both Susan and Amelia. They are out to dinner tonight and I'd rather not interrupt their date but…" Arias waved her off.

"Please. I mean if you were asking me to interrupt Nia and Brainy then I'd…" All eyes looked at her confused. "None of you knew?"

"One natural disaster at a time Mom." Ruby stated holding little Rose. Her mother looked at her. "I do have ultra mega Super hearing remember?" She shook her head thinking about it. "I've become a Super Saiyan I swear.." She really wondered now.

"I'll text both coup….all four of them right now." Sam got down on her knees in front of her sister where Kara had as well. "We will not let him touch you Lena."

"Hey.." Maggie sat on the other side of the woman taking one of her hands. "He's gonna be handled Lena. I promise you. Don't let him be what rings in a New Year. I mean shit, you have a whole room full of badass women here." Everyone including Lena held up their hand motioning payment. "Oh shi….shaking out my life savings. I know I know.."

"Excuse me." Kara scooped up her girlfriend cradling her against her to walk into the other room sitting her down on the bed. "I know that call you just had hurt more than words ever could Lee. I know right now you just want to hide away from the World. I'm tempted to take you to the fortress and just have us ring in the new year just us but…"

"You do realize your sister is probably gonna barge in here because you took me off her tank right?" Her girlfriend groaned rubbing her face with her hands. "I wasn't sure you'd want to face that wrath right now."

"No. No I wouldn't. But...but Lee…Lena I am here. Our lives our family are here. Cherish that. Cherish what is around us. No matter what happens, we _are_ together. I...I forgot something at my place but...I don't want to leave right now." Kara knelt down in front of her again looking up into emotion filled emeralds after taking her hands into her own. "Know that um...when I can...there is something I didn't get to give you during Christmas. But Lena, you have always given me a world outside of the suit the cape."

Kara took a steady deep breath continuing. "You saw me as someone everyone else seemed to think forty different ways to be cautious and protective with. You saw me as the one person I have tried to be since I was told to hide whom I was. You saw me as just Kara Danvers. No one really had. I mean my sister did but she was also forced to sacrifice her hopes and dreams for her alien sister's safety. Everyone that had found out before became forever branded with a target on their backs. Granted you have your own already but...I just didn't want to add that to yours. I tried so hard to do right by you always. I tried and when...Reign...and…"

She put her head down ashamed shaking it slowly. "I failed to be there. I ran off and abandoned everyone for a false hope. I would have left everything that made me feel human to go be... _alien_ and...I shouldn't have done that." Kara looked back up back into the eyes she loved with everything in her. "Now with you, I don't have to be Supergirl. With you I can be not only Kara Danvers still but...you've made me feel complete as Kara Zor-El. I know it won't be long before the ball drops and I have to get this out before I ramble on any further.."

Lena chuckled trying to sink into everything that was before her that she realized now was on only _one_ knee. Her own thoughts came to a halt with the position her best friend had chosen. She flung her eyes into the warm tides of pure incredible unbridled love. All she'd ever wanted and thought she could never have was all right there before her on one bent knee.

"Kar.." A soft hand touched her lips and she nodded letting her continue.

"Lena, my beautiful Kieran... _you_ are the sun that strengthens me love. You are the stars that light the way glistening all your wonder to bring me hope and most of all... _peace_. You have always been that piece of me that I thought I'd never have to complete myself with. You've seen me for so long as a Danvers. You gave me normalcy in the clash of fierce titans. You provide me a world that has not been taken from me and I promise you now, it never will."

Both were aware of the heads in the doorway watching but to them it was just the two of them. Lena gasped and watched as the woman she loved took her hands back blew a gust of freeze breath into her own palm then released her heat vision in a way she'd never witnessed before. It wasn't until she saw exactly what Kara had created with careful precision when her hand opened up and revealed the most beautiful of ice sculptures that her eyes widened.

"Kara.." She couldn't fathom words at the moment. Too many emotions were colliding with one another.

"We've always been like yin and yang in a sense haven't we. We've always been two different cultures yet so very much the same too. Rao gave me the greatest gift when he sent me to you. Rao blessed our lives with the birth of our daughter. Rao, give me strength now." Kara blew a slight gust on the ring she created to keep it cold enough after careful inscription and the etching of a sun and moon surrounded by celtic woven knots like stars. Runes of her planet littered the band and just as Lena had made for Kara, Kara was now showing her the kryptonian's own design meant for her. "Lee...Lena be the sun that helps me rise in the morning to face a brand new day with you. Be that moon that fills my nights with all your majestic light to carry me off to the dreams we weave together. Be the stars that guide me back to you by every ounce of the love we have for one another."

She didn't know when the tears had begun to drench her face but she couldn't find the will to care too caught in this very special moment that she had hoped to beat her to. Now wrapped in this precious world all thanks to one beautiful blonde angel that walked through her doors on that one destined day, she embraced what was coming knowing exactly what would be the next words spoken. "I in _yours_ as you are in _mine_. Our worlds align and our paths woven as one. Walk with me, in Rao's blessing my beautiful Lena Diana Kieran. Will you be mine Lee? Will you be my wife?"

"Oh Kar…" Lena felt the cold over her finger only to feel a powerful gust of wind which brought not something cold but warm and she put a hand to her face covering her lips watching as the metal slid perfectly over where it was meant to sit. "Yes. Yes Kara. Oh yes...yes yes!"

"Really?" Kara smiled like Lena had hung the sun moon and stars all for her. "Really? Oh Lee...Lena.." Now she was crying and let go of the perfect fitted ring that she'd thank Ruby later for retrieving for her. Lena was nodding and Kara embraced her pulling her up so excited she had started floating off the ground taking her love with her whom gasped then giggled. They kissed like they'd always been destined to and the room erupted with cheers. They smiled continuing to kiss like it was the oxygen they needed to breathe.

"Smooth Rubes." Sam smiled patting her daughter on the shoulder seeing the open box she was holding.

"I wasn't going to let them kick off the new year without a little blessing." Ruby smiled back holding up another container and everyone's eyes slid from her second hand to the couple. Then a sudden squeal of delight and rambled words brought the sun blonde angel smiling flashing what was on her ring finger now. "You can bet Aunt Lena will beat her to the vows now."

"I'll place a wager on that." Maggie smiled with a couple of them chuckling.

"Is there anything you two _don't_ bet on?" Sam asked curious laughing.

"That Little D…" Sawyer began.

"That Little Luth…" Danvers tried to say.

"...would say it first." Both women said at the same time which had them all laughing including the two currently up in the air holding on to one another.

"Hey guys! Guys it's midnight!" Ruby announced and they all cheered. She rushed over and picked up the little one she'd put back in her crib. "Happy new year little Rose."

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" They all yelled with couples embracing in a heartfelt kiss. Troubles could wait. Celebrations were in order now...


End file.
